Harry Potter sortings
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: The sortings!
1. James Potter I

**A/N: James Potter I!**

"Potter, James!"

_My whole family has been in Gryffindor, so I am too._

**Oh, hello sorting hat!**

_Hello James!_

**Seriously…**

_What?_

**Lily, Lily, Lily Evans!**

_No? Gryffindor._

**Fine.**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**A/N: A funny one.**


	2. Cho Chang

**A/N: No idea why I did this one!**

"Chang, Cho!"

_Why hello, I do like your singing._

**Thank you.**

**HUFF-**

_Hang on, can I tell you something?_

**What?**

_Did you kind Mr Olivander would have to produce about 1111-_

**RAVENCLAW!**

**A/N: Like it?**


	3. Hermione Granger

**A/N: Hermione! **

"Granger, Hermione!"

_DO NOT DARE PUT ME WITH THAT RONALD WEASLEY!_

**You like him, don't you.**

_NO! So… No Gryffindor or Slytherin!_

**I disagree.**

Never ev-

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**A/N: A fun one!**


	4. Ginny Weasley

**A/N: Da Da dada: Ginny Weasley!**

"Weasley, Ginevera!"

_Hmm._

**What?**

_Yeah?_

**Harry, Harry, Harry Potter!**

_Shush._

**You like your family?**

_Yeah!_

**Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?**

_Gryffindor!_

**Hmm…**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**A/N: Next up… a BLACK… One you'll like.**


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange

**A/N: Wha ha ha! Bellatrix.**

"Black, Bellatrix!"

A 11 year old girl with crazy black hair walked up to the hat.

_Repeat after me: Slytherin._

**I'm sorry to say. No.**

_I'm. In. Slytherin._

**GRYFF-**

_NEVER! EVER! OMG GET THIS OFF ME! IT'S TOUCHED MUDBLOOD'S –_

**SLYTHERIN!**


	6. Narcissa Malfoy

**A/N: Narcissa!**

"Black, Narcissa!"

Umm_…_

**HUFF-**

_My mother would kill me. Or my father._

**So what house…**

_Umm… They'd be happy with Slytherin._

**Are you happy with Slytherin?**

_Uh… Yes and no._

**What does that mean?**

_I don't know._

**Hufflepuff or Slytherin.**

_What about Ravenclaw?_

**What about Gryffindor?**

_I'd be killed by embarrassment._

**Well… which one?**

_Slytherin._

**SLYTHERIN!**

**A/N: I was going to end after the fifth line. **


	7. Lavender Brown

**A/N: No idea why I did this one, seeing as I ABSOULOUTLEY hate her…  
><strong>

"Brown, Lavender!"

_Not with that Neville! Draco and Ron look cute though… Ha._

**Seriously.**

_Oh! Sorry, you sound like a werewolf – I'm scared of those!_

**So no care of magical creatures?**

_Never!_

**You are brave when it comes to love.**

_How do you know that?_

**I –**

_Oh!_

**Duh!**

_I see. You can be scary._

**No. I'm not scary. You are!**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**A/N: I like to think she ends up with Terry Boot. Not sure why I made it so long. I mean, I don't even like Lavender. **


	8. Rose Weasley

**A/N: Rose Weasley!**

"Weasley, Rose!"

_Just. Say. Raven. Claw._

**I WILL NOT!  
><strong>_Oh yes you will or I'll get James to teach me a hex so I can hex you!_

**Quite the Slytherin!**

_But... But… Then I'll be in the same house as that MALFOY!_

**I know.**

_Evil, uh, thingy ma jig!_

**I'm a hat!**

_You are impossible!_

**You're not your mother.**

**SLYTHERIN**

**Although… maybe you are. Maybe.**

The great hall was absouloutley shocked.

** A/N: Probaly last one for today**


	9. Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Short.**

"Malfoy, Draco!"

_Get it over and done with._

**SLYTHERIN!**


	10. Bella Olel

**A/N: Next gen, head cannon!**

"Olel, Bella!"

_IPods are soooo addicting!_

**Really?**

_Yeah!_

**Are you ambitious?**

_Kind of._

**Are you cunning?**

_Yeah!_

**Are you in love with Draco Malfoy?**

_Yeah!_

**SLYTHERIN!**

**A/N: Word of the day: Yeah!**


	11. Trixie Olel

**A/N: The next: Olel!**

"Olel, Trixie!"

**How many more of you are there?**

_Thirteen. One set of twins. One for each year._

**Ahhhhhhh!**

_You made my sister evil!_

**How?**

_She drags me into Borgin and Burkes!_

**You're not scared?**

_Nah. Just angry._

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	12. Hydra Olel

**A/N: She should be a Malfoy.**

"Olel, Hydra!" 

_Sort me already!_

**SLYTHERIN!**

Two in Slytherin, one in Gryffindor. What next?

**A/N Hmmmmmmmmmmm…**


	13. Matthew Olel

**A/N: Another Olel!**

"Olel, Matthew!"

_Good evening, Mr sorting hat! How are you today?_

**Good thank you. How are you?**

_Good thanks._

**Do you have anything to say?**

_You made Bella evil! Hydra was always evil. Trixie is way braver now! You are mean and nice. That's a nice trait. (NOT!)_

**Hmm…What house?**

_Hufflepuff!_

**Good thinking. I think.**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

**A/N: Fun to write!**


	14. Sirius Black

**A/N: Sirius Black!**

"Black, Sirius!"

**SLY-**

_NO! Noooooooo! NEVER! _

**Then what house!**

_GRYFFINDOR! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!_

**You are cunning.**

_Does it look like I care?_

**Hmmm…**

_It's RETORICAL! _

**I know.**

_YOU ARE LUCKY I'M NOT A TRANSFORMER ANIMAL THINGY! 'COS I WOULD TURN INTO A DRAG-_

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	15. Remus Lupin

**A/N: My first requested one! Remus Lupin!**

"Lupin, Remus!"

**You are very brave!**

'_Cos I'm a werewolf. I'm a stupid, ugly werewolf!_

**So? You could still be a Gryffindor.**

_You'd actually do that?_

**You're brave, so why not?**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	16. Minvera Olel

**A/N: FUNNY!**

"Olel, Minvera!"

_Parallellellagram_

**What?**

_It's Minervera! NOT MinveRA!_

**You could be a Slytherin!**

_You're not Bellatrix Lestrange!_

**You're not Voldemort!**

_Duh!_

**You're loyal.**

_Wow. Thanks for noticing._

**You like your family?**

_Is that a question, or a statement?_

**Question.**

_Well… I like Trixie and Matthew. But not Bella and Hydra. Dad's okay, but Mum's a freak! She always goes on and on about if she was a wizard, she would like to be a pureblood. Hydra and Bella told her they'd marry purebloods. Bella has got a big crush on Scorpious, even if he's two years younger. Hydra likes Marcus Dolov and Trixie… She likes James Potter II!_

**Interesting… **

**HUFFLEPUFF!**


	17. Fred Weasley

**A/N: Fred!**

"Weasley, Fred!"

**Ah… A Weasley.**

_Mm… Manny, you like cheese?_

**I'm not Manny.**

_Dude… You ruined the joke!_

**Braveheart!  
><strong>_I'm not Braveheart!  
><em>

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**A/N: Manny from ice age!**


	18. Neville Longbottom

**A/N: Neville!**

"Longbottom, Neville!"

_Shout out a house that's NOT Slytherin!_

**Why not?**

_That L-L-Lestrange girl, almost…_

**No need. Do you want Hufflepuff?**

_Umm…_

**Wait! You've survived with your Grandma!**

_Uh._

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	19. Tracey Davis

**A/N: Requested: Tracey Davis!**

"Davis, Tracey!"

_It'll be AWESOME being a Slytherin._

**You're not one yet.**

_YES I AM!_

**Say hi to the Weasleys for me!**

_Noooooooo! _

**Fine. Meanie.**

_Hey!_

**SLYTHERIN!**

_**She could have been a Gryffindor, though.**_


	20. Alissa Wood

**A/N: Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet's daughter!**

"Wood, Alissa!"

_I love singing!_

**Okay, then.**

_I also love QUIDDITCH! _

**Uh - uh! **

_I wake up in the morning to hear Hermione-_

**?**

_Winging! Crookshanks stole her homework so now-_

**You know your singing aloud?**

_AWESOME!_

**Oh dear lord.**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	21. Wouldon Wood

**A/N: Wouldon Wood!**

"Wood, Wouldon!"

_La la la!_

**You like singing. Like your sister.**

_YEAH!_

**Okay, then.**

_Can I be in Hufflepuff?_

**Well, you are loyal.**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**


	22. Olive Wood

**A/N: Olive!**

"Wood, Olive!"

_Sort me._

**Hmm…**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	23. Luna Lovegood

**A/N: Trixie was joking. There's only four! Anyway Luna's is… Interesting.**

"Lovegood, Luna!"

_There are Nargles all over the Hogwarts Express!_

**Really?**

_Yes. Hogwarts is full of them. It's a real shame they don't have any Crumple – Horned Snorkacks! _

**Hmm… You are smart… Very unusually.**

_That's nice._

**It's soooo obvious:**

**RAVENCLAW!**


	24. Lily Evans

"Evans, Lily!"

_Keep me away from that, Potter!_

**Why?**

_He was teasing Sev!_

**But you're brave!  
><strong>_Put me in Slytherin with SEV!  
><em>**Dow dow  
>GRYFFINDOR!<strong>

_Stupid hat!_


	25. Roxanne Weasley

**A/N: Roxanne Weasley!**

"Weasley, Roxanne!"

_Snowman came to life that'd be creepy!_

**What?**

_Santa Claus snuck in my house, that'd be creepy!_

**Yes, that would be. Do you want to get on with the sorting?**

_YES! I DO!_

**Okay.**

_?_

**Weasleys!**

_I heard that!_

**Duh**

_Wa ha ha!_

**Yeah…**

_No. It's YEAH BABY!_

**Really?**

_Yes._

**Why are why talking about random stuff?**

_No idea!_

**Uh-**

_Boom boom boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!_

**Yeah…**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	26. Ted Tonks

**A/N: Ted, Ted, Ted.**

"Tonks, Ted!"

_*Gulp*_

**What's the matter?**

_Nothing. I – I just need a friend, that's all._

**Well, Hufflepuff will help you there.**

_Okay, can I go there?_

**Yep!**

_Thank you._

**HUFFLEPUFF!**


	27. Scorpious Malfoy

**A/N: Scorpious Malfoy! Oh…**

"Malfoy, Scorpious!"

_Please not Slytherin!_

**Why not?**

_Because, then people would think I'm like my family!_

**You don't like them?**

_NOT AT ALL! I wish I was a Weasley!_

**Well…. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?**

_Ravenclaw!_

**Why?**

'_Cos most of the girls are in there!  
><em>**Really? Wise choice…**

**RAVENCLAW!**


	28. Alicia Spinnet

**A/N: Today two sessions of science! Yawn! So glad to be writing fanfic! I've been waiting all day**

"Spinnet, Alicia!"

_Hello!_

**Hello?**

_What house are you in?_

**I'm the sorting hat !**

_You're supposed to say Rafflindor! It means you're in each house, which is good!_

**Talking of houses, which one?**

_Don't know. Don't care._

**Really?**

_Really!_

***Yawn* this can get boring!**

_Really?_

**Yeah**

_Wow…._

**Do you want to be sorted?**

_Luke I am your father whose Quidditch obsessed!_

**Star wars has Quidditch in it?**

_Don't think so!_

**This has gone on long enough:**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	29. Oliver Wood

**A/N: I don't think Star Wars does have Quidditch in it. Right now I'm imagining the characters on broomsticks fighting with light sabers lol!**

"Wood, Oliver!"

_Who do you go for? I go for the Chudley Cannons! Although the Irish are pretty good!_

**Slow down, what?**

_I said – _

**I heard you!**

_Then why'd you say that?_

***Shrugs***

_Okay, so Slytherin's got a good team, but Gryffindor could step it up._

**Really?**

_Yep!_

**Wow!**

_Can you sort me?_

**Yes.**

_Do it!  
><em>**No.**

_Why?_

**Cos**

_Arghh!_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

_OMG! YES! THANK YOU HAT!_


	30. Fred II

"Weasley, Fred!"

_GRYFFINDOR!_

**Slytherin.**

_GRYFFINDOR!_

**Slytherin.**

_Uh- why?_

**Have you not seen Victorie yet?**

_No!_

**I'm trying to help you.**

_Okay?_

**Uh! Girlfriend!**

_I'm not –_

**OKAY!**

_That's not a house._

**PIGFARTS!**

_That's not a house either._

**Siriusly?**

_YES!_

**Want do you want to be when you grow up?**

_Joker!_

**An ambition. Nice.**

_I want GRYFFINDOR!_

**I know what you're thinking.**

_What?_

**Why isn't Dominique's trick working?**

_!_

**Ha ha!  
>SLYTHERIN!<strong>


	31. Alice Longbottom I

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE FEEDBACK! YOU GUYS/GIRLS RULE!**

"Potoevius, Alice!"

**Good day, Potoevius!**

…

**Phoenix got your tongue?**

_Don't call me that._

**Why?**

_It's weird. Everyone else gets a cool last name. I'm stuck with Potoevius!_

**You're not a Weasel.**

_Uh?_

**Kid I sorted a couple years ago.**

_Oh._

**Do you have a house in mind?**

_No, not really._

**HUFFLEPUFF!**


	32. Frank Longbottom I

**A/N: Um… Kinda late, but I know Rose is **_**not a Slytherin! **_**I just did that for a laugh. If you do not agree with where I put her, my story **_**the aftermath **_**will explain what happened.**

"Longbottom, Frank!"

_Hello_

**Hello!**

_I've heard from a fellow classmate that there is a triwizard tournament this year._

**You are too young to participate.**

_Sh-sh-_

**What?**

_SHUT UP! I will participate._

**Just like your father. You are very brave for saying that to me.**

_Um, well, sorry. I have his temper. I just really want to do it!_

**What an outburst.**

_Hey!_

**I'm just saying.**

_I want to be like, uh-_

**A good Quidditch player like Mr Cameron Potter. Or an auror like Mrs Lucy Potter?**

_Exactly! _

**Thought so.**

_Huh. Did you know my Mum's kind of mean?_

**She was almost a Slytherin.**

_Wow! She never told me that._

**I am glad I never have to sort her again. She scares me. Anyone who can survive with her is a Gryffindor.**

_Does that mean I'm a Gryffindor?_

**Yes it does.**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	33. Dominique Weasley

"Weasley, Dominique!"

**Ravenclaw or Slytherin**

_You've come down to that already!_

**Or Gryffindor.**

_Whatever. I don't want to be with Victorie._

**She's a Gryffindor.**

_I know that!_

**You could be a Slytherin. But you use your brain a lot.**

_Okay then. Whatever._

**You, you are different Dominique Weasley.**

_No, I'm not. Wait 'till you meet Molly II._

**Very well.**

**RAVENCLAW!**


	34. Lily Potter

**A/N: I didn't like the other one, so here's a better version.**

"Potter, Lily!"

_Hufflepuff!_

**Hufflepuff.**

_Thank you._

**No probs.**

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

_Thank you!_

**Other kids need to use me. Please return me to the next kid.**

_Right._

**A/N: Lily runs off with the hat :p LOL!**


	35. Seamus Finnigan

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

**Hello**

_Me mam's a witch._

**So you're a half-blood?**

_Yes. Also, random._

**Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?**

_Uh let's see – Slytherin!_

**Okay then?**

**S-**

_Sarcasm! Where do __you __think I'd like to go?_

**Gryffindor?**

_YES!_

**Hold your horses Mr temper tantrum!**

_Hey! I'm telling me mam you're mean!_

**Really, wow (sarcasm) I guess I am!**

_See! _

**No, I don't. Look, this has been about a minute, so I'm just going to sort you right now.**

_But… I'll tell me mam. She'll come after you alright._

**Whatever.**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Professor McGonagall, where's the Owlery?"

"Well it's – Never mind, I'll get a prefect to show you – Percy, come over here!"

"What Professor?"

"Please show Seamus to the Owlery."

"Okay. Come on Seamus!"

"Thank you."


	36. Victorie Weasley

"Weasley, Victorie!"

_G'day!  
><em>**Aussie?**

_Nope! Can I be with Teddy? Pleeeeeeease! He's my best friend!_

**A Hufflepuff?**

_HEY! Yes, that's what I want to be._

**Are you sure?**

_I know what you're thinking._

**Then you won't be – uh…**

_Yell it!_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

_You were supposed to say Hufflepuff!_


	37. Louis Weasley

"Weasley, Louis!"

**Anyone there?**

_Yeah._

**Nice to meet you Yeah.**

_That's not my name! My name is Louis!_

**Yeah, so what house?**

_Gryffindor, with Victorie!_

**A good reason…**

**RAVENCLAW!**

_I said Victorie, not Dominique. _


	38. Molly II

"Weasley, Molly!"

_Sort me!  
><em>**That's what I'm doing!  
><strong>_No you're not!_

**Am too!  
><strong>_Am not!  
><em>**Am too!  
><strong>_Am not!  
><em>**SLYTHERIN!**

_Am not! Wait, oh dear god!_


	39. Mad eye Moody

**A/N: I've got a new next gen roleplaying forum: called Next gen roleplay**

_ I'm Alastor_**  
><strong>

**What kind of a name is that?**

_Dunno._

**Okay. Not a Ravenclaw.**

_Okay then._

**Not a Slytherin.**

_Yeah, they're gits._

**Not a Hufflepuff.**

_What! I'm telling you the truth!_

**Yep.**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	40. Andromeda Black

**A/N: Andromeda!  
><strong> 

"Black, Andromeda!"

_Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin…_

**Why ever not?**

_I… I'm not like them. I'm good._

**Er… Alright then. Which house?  
><strong>_Gryffindor._

**You don't have any of their traits.**

_Please?_

**SLYTHERIN!**


	41. Charlie Weasley

"Weasley, Charlie,"  
><em>I don't want a three second sorting. <em>

**You don't?**

_No. I don't. Big whoop. Big Deal._

**Well, then, do you want to know your house?**

_You've decided?_

**Trust me. You are definitely a Gryffindor.**

_What makes you say that?_

**Well, your obsession with dragons, for one thing.**

_It isn't an obsession! It's a love, a passion. Don't be such a Percy!_

**Percy?**

_Yeah. He's my little brother, genius. He's eight._

**How many, exactly, are there of you?**

_Five after me._

**I cannot sort them all! There are too many!**

_Well, I don't think any of us are squibs. Percy, the twins, and Ron have all shown signs of magic and I reckon Gin's not far off._

**You are crazy. Do you know how impossible it is to take forever with you?**

_Mum always said I was stubborn._

**Is this long enough?**

_I suppose so – damn, I sound like Percy!_

**Uh – huh.**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


End file.
